


El beso letal

by Avellana



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Life/Death - Freeform, M/M, Past Character Death, Reencarnación, Revenge, cultura celta, emisarios de la muerte, poderes telepáticos, sobrenatural, tradiciones irlandesas, vida después de la muerte, ángel de la muerte - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-10 00:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4370309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avellana/pseuds/Avellana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo que más teme Louis es morir, pero conoce a Harry, quien literalmente es su verdugo personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El beso letal

**Author's Note:**

> Algunas festividades, regiones y personajes "míticos" son reales, pero todas las historias aquí mencionadas son ficción.

_¡Niebla! Niebla es la bruma que lo rodea, es tan espesa que le es imposible ver más allá de sus manos. Se estremece al sentir algo frío resbalar por su mejilla, y antes de que pueda moverse está empapado. Hay lluvia cayendo a raudales sobre él, mira de un lado a otro tratando de averiguar dónde se encuentra. No recuerda haber salidos de su casa, ni estar en medio de una tormenta; tampoco reconoce la extraña americana que viste._

_Camina aprisa —o lo intenta—, sus extremidades están rígidas a causa del frío, la ropa mojada se pega a su cuerpo enviando escalofríos a través de él. Va sin rumbo por lo que parecen ser horas cuando de la nada dos hombre aparecen frente a él y le es imposible detenerse impactando contra ellos. Trastabilla una, dos, tres veces hasta que sus pies resbalan y está cayendo. Escucha las voces de los hombres pero no sabe qué dicen, unos de ellos lo sostiene de la manga, «cuidado» susurran en su cabeza. Abre los ojos volteando el rostro hacia arriba._

_Ojos verdes y piel pálida lentamente transformándose en negrura, el agarre de su brazo se intensifica hasta que duele, pero de la manga de la prenda del desconocido no hay nada más que oscuridad. Grita, pero ningún sonido sale de su boca, sacude sus manos frenéticamente hasta que logra soltarse, y al segundo siguiente su culo duele._

 

Jadea buscando aire, retuerce sus piernas y brazos para liberarse de donde está atrapado, se incorpora y mira en todas direcciones, pero no logra ver nada. Toca su brazo aún sintiendo la presión en su piel cálida.

¡No hace frío!

Palpa su cuerpo rápidamente, acaricia la suave tela de la playera que usa, está seca. Echa una ojeada a su alrededor forzando su vista hasta acostumbrarse a la escasa luz, ve la silueta de una cama junto a la mesa de noche y más allá un escritorio y el armario.

Su habitación.

 _Mierda_ , murmura al darse cuenta que se ha caído de la cama —otra vez—, exhala fuertemente relajando sus músculos una vez se siente seguro, y por primera vez es consciente del dolor en su espalda debido al impacto de la caída.

Se remueve de entre las sábanas que lo envuelven y regresa a su cama, toma su móvil para verificar la hora y agradece internamente que sean las cinco con treinta porque sabe que por muy temprano que sea no podrá dormir al menos en las próximas horas.

—Mala noche, ¿eh? —Dice Stan al otro lado del teléfono.

Louis camina a través de su cocina buscando una cuchara, la crema y el azúcar para su café, al tiempo que intenta mantener el teléfono entre su hombro y cabeza para evitar tirarlo; una vez los obtiene se sienta en un banco frente a la encimera y regresa su atención a su ordenador portátil mientras trata de seguir la conversación con su amigo.

—Es que... ni siquiera lo sé. —Toma su café ya preparado y le da un sorbo sintiendo el calor bajar desde su garganta hasta su estómago, reconfortándolo un poco—.  No puedo recordarlo.

—¿De nuevo?

Louis asiente mientras se desplaza en el buscador de internet. —Sí —dice luego de darse cuenta que Stan no puede verlo.

Cliquea una página, pero antes de que el contenido cargue por completo la pantalla se vuelve negra. Retrocede por acto reflejo,  su cabeza le lanza imágenes difusas que desaparecen tan pronto llegan impidiéndole saber qué son. Golpea el ordenador consciente que eso no hará que el aparato encienda.

—¿Me estás escuchando, Louis? —Dice Stan, y puede escuchar la impaciencia en su voz. No es la primera vez que se pierde en sus pensamientos ignorando a alguien, es solo que últimamente no puede evitarlo.

—Ajá —dice.

Se levanta del banco intentando recordar dónde ha dejado el cargador del ordenador.

—¿Y qué recuerdas?

—Llovía. —Camina por la sala de estar removiendo cojines y documentos que tiene regados—. Tenía frío y… ¡Joder, no lo sé Stan! Me he quebrado la cabeza pensando en eso desde que desperté y nada. Y aún así esto se sintió diferente, c-como un recuerdo en vez de un sueño. —Se encoje de hombros dándose por vencido en su búsqueda del cargador y las respuesta a sus pesadillas—. Era como si alguien me agarrara del brazo tan fuerte que…

Sus ojos se abren en sorpresa y vuelve donde la encimera al darse cuenta que la pantalla está encendida, mira la esquina superior derecha para comprobar que tiene la carga completa. «Noche de Samhain: El Festival de los Espíritus». Lee en el encabezado de la página, y está seguro que no es el sitio al que quería entrar. Echa una mirada a través de la pantalla antes de volver su atención a Stan.

—¡Joder, Louis! Si no quieres hablarme solo dilo y…

—Tienes razón, Stan. Surgió algo y debo resolverlo. Hablamos luego.

—¡Espera! No lo decía en serio —grita Stan.

—Háblame más tarde. ¡No, no, no! Mejor lo hago yo. Adiós.

Y cuelga evitando que su amigo pueda protestar.

Se desliza a través de la página leyendo minuciosamente sobre la festividad —que ahora sabe— es Halloween, dejando olvidado por completo el extraño incidente con su portátil. La información lo envuelve rápidamente: costumbres, alcohol, leyendas, máscaras, muerte, realidad. Todo se mezcla en su cabeza, la excitación vibrando en cada poro de su piel, sus ojos llamean ante cada palabra que lee, una burbujeante sensación naciendo en su estómago preparándose para desvelar los secretos mejor guardados de las maravillosas culturas mundanas de las que ama escribir.

Es la misma sensación que tuvo cuando le regalaron su primer grabador de voz. La misma que cuando compró su primer cámara fotográfica profesional, o cuando obtuvo su primer trabajo en una sala de redacción. La misma que tiene cada vez que hace un foto reportaje o escribe alguna crónica. Esa que tiene cada vez que encuentra una historia que debe ser contada.

Louis sonríe para sí mismo, no le toma ni una hora preparar todo y salir en busca de un boleto de avión.

*

Louis camina reacomodando su equipaje luego de pasar por migración, hay muy pocas personas para ser la mañana de un domingo, pero lo prefiere así. El teléfono en su mano comienza a vibrar sacándolo de sus pensamientos, chequea la pantalla antes de contestarlo.

—Hola Stan —dice Louis demasiado calmado para el gusto de su amigo.

—¿En qué estabas pesando cuando abordaste el avión?

—Me tomo un descanso. —Ríe al escuchar el gruñido que suelta Stan—. ¡Te estoy haciendo caso!

—¿Por qué Irlanda?

—Por qué no. Oye, Liam llegó, hablamos luego —dice colgando.

Louis apresura su paso hasta quedar frente a Liam y tomarlo en un abrazo apretado que le es correspondido. Luego de unos minutos de risas y comentarios estúpidos finalmente están en el auto de Liam dejando el estacionamiento del aeropuerto.

—¿Seguro que no tienes problema? —Pregunta Louis después de media hora de viaje, cuando es capaz de ver el letrero que da la bienvenida al Condado de Meath cruzar la carretera frente a ellos.

—¿Cuándo te ha importado preguntar antes de arrasar con mi refrigerador? —Dice Liam sin despegar la mirada del camino—. ¿Y cuántas veces me he enfadado de verdad por algo que hagas?

Su cara es seria, pero Louis puede escuchar el cariño que hay en sus palabras, lo que provoca que una sonrisa pequeña aparezca en su labios.

—A veces extraño demasiado a tu comida. —Suelta un fingido suspiro y reprime las ganas de mirar la reacción de Liam.

—Idiota.

Liam toma el volante con una mano y se gira lo suficiente para poder asestar un golpe en la cabeza sin perder la vista del camino, una vez satisfecho sonríe achinando los ojos y regresa su atención al frente.

—Me amas.

—Lo hago.

Y ante esa afirmación Louis sonríe satisfecho, recarga su frente en la ventana tratando de poner atención a lo que ve y limitándose a escuchar.

 

_—¡Louis, Louis!_

_Escucha que alguien le grita a lo lejos._

_—¡Ah! —Balbucea._

_Sus ojos se abren ante el repentino desvanecimiento del muro que lo sostiene y se topa directamente con el sonriente rostro de Liam._

_—Llegamos Bella Durmiente._

_Se toma unos segundos para espabilarse antes de bajar del auto, levanta el rostro dispuesto a llamar a su amigo, sin embargo lo que ve lo deja sin palabras._

_Hay espesas nubes ocultando el sol haciendo que el enorme edificio de ladrillo se vea sombrío, cree haberlo visto antes hasta que se fija en la luz titilante de la lámpara de gas que cuelga junto a la puerta. Y mierda, ¡está encendida! Solo que Louis sabe que eso es imposible porque la energía eléctrica las sustituyo antes de 1900._

_—Muy gracioso Liam. —Louis retrocede y agita su brazo a su espalda intentando encontrar el auto—. ¡Liam! —Grita y finalmente gira hacia donde se supone se encuentra su amigo, solo que no está._

_Ni Liam, ni auto, ni nada que se parezca la calle en la que aparcaron. En su lugar hay una calle empedrada, una cuadra entera con edificios de ladrillo en la acera de enfrente y una hilera infinita de postes con lámparas de gas. Que también están encendidas._

_El calor abandona su cuerpo y su garganta se seca. Sudor frío se acumula en su frente y aprieta sus manos en puños tan fuerte como sus dientes presionan su labio. Está a punto de grita cuando escucha murmullos a su espalda que gradualmente aumentan su volumen quedándose estático._

_—¡Déjame!_

_—¡No! —Dice firme, pero es tono el que rebota en sus oídos y lo pone alerta. Su garganta se cierra y comienza a temblar—. ¡Tienes que hacerlo, Harry!_

 

—¡Lou! ¡Lou! ¡Despierta, Louis!

Abre los ojos, pero la luz de día lo encandila y impidiendo que pueda ver. Boquea tratando de llenar sus pulmones de aire. Su garganta arde a cada respiración que da. Su vista ahora es borrosa pero puede ver a Liam tomar sus mejillas entre sus manos obligándolo a mirarle. Sus labios se mueven diciendo algo que no logra entender, sin embargo sabe lo que pide. Inhala y exhala pausadamente  junto a Liam hasta que su respiración se normaliza.

—Lo siento —dice una vez que Liam suelta su cara y sale del auto.

—No… eh ¿era un ataque de pánico? —Su rostro está tenso y sus ojos reflejan molestia, así que todo lo que hace es limitarse a negar—. Parecía.

—¡No! Sabes que no he tenido uno en años —lo corta. Se apea del auto y camina hasta donde está Liam—. Solo fue un mal sueño.

—¿Tu mamá otra vez? —Dice Liam con cuidado. Su expresión cambia a esa nostálgica con ojos pequeños, mirada dulce y suplicante que le hace recordar que está solo.

Louis sacude la cabeza nuevamente negando. —No, no es… exceso de trabajo, supongo.

—Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea —dice Liam abrazándolo por el hombro.

Louis asiente soltándose del brazo de su amigo y camina hasta la cajuela del auto.

—Gracias.

*

Camina alrededor de la habitación hasta llegar a la silla frente al pequeño escritorio que  allí hay. _Perfecto para su equipo,_ piensa Louis, y se sienta. Ha terminado de ordenar sus cosas, así que no tiene mucho que hacer por ahora más que observar, y eso hace.

Es una sola planta, la construcción vieja, pero puede ver que ha sido remodelada recientemente; los muebles son nuevos a excepción del armario tallado empotrado a la pared. Inclina la cabeza tratando de descifrar los grabados, parece la representación de una batalla, pero no está seguro de entenderlo por completo.

—Es el mito de Abadón.

—¡Mierda! —Su cuerpo brinca ante la repentina voz. Gira en la silla para encontrarse con una chica recargada en el marco de la puerta mirándolo con expresión divertida—. Lo siento, me asústate.

—También lo siento —dice ella de vuelta sin evitar contener una risita—. Sophia.

Ella ingresa en a la habitación y extiende una mano hacia Louis

—Oh, la famosa Sophia. —Se pone en pie y estrecha la mano de la chica quien niega con la cabeza—. Entonces sabes qué significa —dice señalando el armario.

—Es la historia de Abadón y la creación de _su_ ejército mortal —dice Sophia señalando los últimos grabados.

—¿Su ejército mortal? —Dice mientras levanta una ceja para enfatizar su curiosidad.

—Ajá, creo que lo llaman “El encuentro” —dice bajando la voz y abriendo sus brazos en alto con sus palmas extendidas para enfatizar sus palabras—, o una cosa igual de original. ¿Ridículo? Lo sé.

—Oh, no —dice Louis sacudiendo la cabeza con vehemencia—. Interesante.

—Puedes preguntarle al abuelo de Liam, le encantan esta clase de cosas.

Louis asiente. Contempla los detalles del armario y puede entender al abuelo Payne porque todo es precioso.

—¿Todo está en orden? —Grita Liam desde algún lugar de la casa.

—¡Sí!, ahora vamos —grita Sophia y se vuelve a Louis—. Olvidé mencionar que la cena está lista.

Louis le sonríe y da una última mirada al mueble antes de seguirla.

—Entonces, ¿cuánto te quedarás? —Le pregunta Liam.

Está sentado a la mesa con Liam y Sophia enfrente. Liam cocinó algún tipo de platillo irlandés con carne y verduras, que sabe mejor de lo que se ve, y es por mucho lo mejor que ha comido en meses.

—Bueno, tú eres el guía turístico aquí, así que tú dime.

—¡Hey! Estudié demasiado para que me llames así —dice Liam. Agarra un trozo de pan y lo lanza a Louis.

—¡Alto! La comida es sagrada —dice Louis mientras recoge el pan y lo deja junto a su plato de forma automática haciendo que Liam se ponga serio—. Deberías saberlo… _hombre de la casa_.

Liam suspira al ver la sonrisa de Louis luego de sus últimas palabras. Ha pasado un tiempo desde el accidente, pero él aún no puede acostumbrarse a ese Louis más responsable y más impredecible también, a veces le gustaría decírselo, pero nuevamente no sabe cómo de bien pueda manejarlo Louis, así que lo deja pasar y sonríe.

—Imbécil. De acuerdo. —cambia totalmente su actitud y se sienta derecho para continuar hablando—. Oficialmente el festival comienza el viernes y dura hasta noviembre, aunque supongo ya lo sabes. La segunda semana es la más famosa que tenemos y al final queda el día de la cosecha, así que dime qué es exactamente lo que buscas, señor Periodista.

Louis sonríe al escuchar la forma en que Liam le dice, le recuerda a los veranos en Doncaster cuando eran niños y tenía su vida entera planeada.

—Me gustaría hacer un poco de investigación local antes del festival, quiero algo único, saber qué hace especial el “Festival de los Espíritus de Meath”.

—“La Noche de los Espíritus” —dice Sophia llamando su atención—. Es la celebración más antigua, de ahí se deriva el resto del festival.

—Sophia tiene razón, Lou. El rito de Abadón, la representación de Samhain y la procesión de antorchas que termina con la fiesta de máscaras en el castillo de Trim. Todo Meath está allí ese día, podría ser un buen comienzo.

—Saben, eso suena bien. —Sus ojos brillan y la sonrisa se expande en su rostro tan grande que sus mejillas le duelen—. Quiero saber más sobre la historia Abadón.

—¿Vas a empezar mañana? —Pregunta Liam y Louis solo asiente—. Tengo reunión con el comité del festival mañana temprano, pero te dejo el auto para que te muevas.

—No, gracias. —Louis niega con la cabeza—. Iré caminando o tomaré taxi, no te preocupes Li.

—Bien, debo irme—dice Sophia poniéndose en pie—. Un placer conocerte Louis, espero nos veamos pronto.

—El placer es mío —dice Louis imitando a la chica para juntar los trastos sucios—. Yo me encargo de esto.

—¿Seguro? —Murmura Liam tan bajo que Louis no lo escucha.

*

Louis pasa hoja tras hoja, tratando de encontrar información útil para su reportaje. Lleva dos días buscando en las bibliotecas del condado y lo único que ha conseguido es información básica, algunas leyendas urbanas de personas que seguramente están muertas y mucho de la tradición celta que todos conocen.

—¡Ugh! —Exclama un poco más alto de lo permitido para estar en una biblioteca lo que ocasiona que se gane una mirada amenazadora de la bibliotecaria—. Lo siento —murmura intentando con la mejor cara de culpa que puede hacer en ese momento.

—Mucha información basura —dice alguien sentándose en la mesa junto a él.

Louis mira al chico. Delgado,  piel morena y cabello negro. Atractivo, no puede evitar pensar Louis y al tiempo que el extraño deja salir una risa que silencia su mano. Louis se tensa y desvía la mirada porque es imposible que sepa lo que está pensando, pero no dura mucho. La mirada del chico está sobre él y es demasiado pesada para ignorarla por lo que termina  girando el rostro de vuelta. Tiene la ceja levantada y mueve la cabeza invitándolo a hablar, es entonces que Louis recuerda que le dijo algo.

—Sí, em, sí —dice Louis intentando recordar lo que dijo.

—Qué es lo que buscas, tal vez pueda ayudarte.

Su estómago revolotea con la sugerencia, pero su pecho arde ante la idea de acercársele y no es una sensación agradable.

—Sobre Abadón, o cualquier cosa más interesante que los celtas —dice sin embargo.

—Algún trabajo de la escuela —dice él mientras camina para sentarse junto a Louis.

—Creo que por muy joven que luzca no me veo menor de veinte —dice sarcástico. Sabe que aparenta menos edad de la que en realidad tiene y no hay problemas con eso siempre que no lo usen para burlarse de él.

—No estés tan seguro.

Tan pronto como lo dice Louis se relaja. Su cabeza se siente ligera, como si flotara y Louis no sabe qué pasa pero le gusta.

—Soy periodista —dice finalmente. Louis se sorprende por sus palabras, porque está seguro que no pensaba decirle nada de él al extraño.

—Por qué no me sorprende —dice el chico.

—¿Disculpa? —Louis lo mira saliendo del trance. Su pecho se oprime y siente algo en la habitación que lo hace querer alejarse.

—Buscas algo diferente, no como la mayoría. Es evidente que eres periodista —dice despacio mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

La voz hace eco en sus oídos y se remueve incómodo.

—Es hora de irme —dice Louis mientras ordena las notas que hizo y las guarda en su bolso.

Una mano envuelve su muñeca. Es delgada y áspera. Tiene una pequeña marca circular en la muñeca, parece un tatuaje, pero está en carne viva.

—La tienda  de antigüedades —dice el chico soltando a Louis, su voz es más alta a la que había estado utilizando.

—¿Ah?

—La tienda del señor Vance, hay un montón de libros viejos de este sitio, y él mismo sabe demasiado. Tal vez te ayude en algo.

—Adiós. —Es todo lo que dice antes de irse.

*

Es la tarde del miércoles, el día es lluvioso por lo que Louis opta por quedarse en casa de Liam a releer sus notas, sabe que no tiene nada pero espera que milagrosamente una ola de información relevante golpeé a su puerta por arte de magia en las siguientes veinticuatro horas, sobre todo si el clima decide continuar así.

El lado bueno de todo es que está siendo consentido por Liam y su novia, y las constantes pesadillas que lo atormentaran el mes pasado se han detenido —aparentemente. Aún tiene la sensación extraña picando en su pecho luego del extraño encuentro con el chico de la biblioteca, pero decide ignorarlo por el bien de su tranquilidad mental.

—¿Cómo va la investigación? —Pregunta Sophia entrando en la sala de estar llevando dos tazas con algo humeante entre sus manos.

Té, comprueba Louis cuando deja una junto a su portátil para luego sentarse a su lado tratando de ver sus notas.  

—Mm. —Se queja Louis con la cabeza entre sus manos para evitar decir alguna mierda a Sophia—. Digamos que tengo una compilación de la historia de la cosecha celta como de treinta fuentes diferentes, y ¡todas dicen exactamente lo mismo! También tengo algo sobre Jack. El origen del festival, que no es realmente _el origen_ y mierda sobre disfraces. Inútil, eso es mi investigación.

Sophia ríe por el berrinche de Louis antes de hablarle nuevamente.

—Bueno, no creo que todos sepan del tema, y si lo haces tan divertido como tú eres, creo  que podría gustar.

—¿En serio? —Louis alza su ceja y frunce el ceño—. Creo que más de alguno sabe eso, y no voy a escribir un chiste de esto, quiero que se enamoren tanto como yo.

Muerde su labio, sabe que se escucha tonto y hace cinco años jamás habría dicho algo así en voz alta aunque lo creyera, pero la vida le ha enseñado que no es bueno guardarse cosas, es lo que es y punto. Sin oportunidad de arrepentirse ni tener miedo, aunque él los tiene. Y  muchos.

Sophia lo mira en silencio durante unos segundos, codos apoyados en sus piernas mientras sus manos juegan con la taza —ya vacía.

—¡Wow! De verdad amas esto. —Louis inclina su cabeza pidiendo una explicación—. He estado aquí por tres años y he visto un montón de periodistas de todo el mundo que preguntan lo mismo, hacen fotos y se van. Tú amas tu trabajo, Louis.

Louis no puede contener una carcajada sorprendiéndose a sí mismo, porque lleva un tiempo sin reír de la forma en que el estómago se aprieta mandando tu cuerpo hacia adelante hecho gelatina.

—Escribo algunas columnas en periódicos y una revista deportiva, ese es mi trabajo —dice Louis luego de unos segundos—, y esto —señala hacia el montón de hojas desperdigadas en la mesa y el sillón—. Es mi hobby y aunque ambos me gustan, sobre esto nadie decide qué debo y no escribir.

—De acuerdo, entonces a seguir buscando, te ayudo —dice Sophia colocando su taza en la mesa para tomar algunos de los papeles de Louis.

—No sé qué más buscar. —Louis se reclina en el respaldo del sillón mientras frota sus ojos—. Alguna idea porque ya no sé dónde hacerlo.

Sophia asiente. —Tal vez no estás haciendo la pregunta correcta. Tal vez debas comenzar por el armario, ¿ya hablaste con el abuelo de Liam?

Louis niega. —Apenas y lo he visto, demasiado ocupado supongo.

—Es normal, sobre todo en esta época. Pero podrías preguntar a los miembros del comité del festival, aparte del señor Payne hay un grupo de ancianos algo locos que sin duda les encantaría hablar contigo del tema. No prometo que digan nada cierto, pero podrías encontrar lo que necesitas. Pregúntale a Liam, él puede llevarte.  

*

Louis se reclama a sí mismo por el momento que decide decirle a Liam que no lo espere, más aún si toma en cuenta que ha olvidado su abrigo en el auto de su amigo. Ha estado en la tienda de antigüedades del señor Vance unas dos horas, la primera esperándolo —hasta que alguien amablemente le informa que no regresara ese día— y la segunda porque inmediatamente fue avisado comenzó una lluvia torrencial y no ha parado desde entonces.

A Louis no le importaría esperar en cualquier otra circunstancia, pero el lugar es helado y luce realmente tétrico. Hay armaduras y túnicas oscuras por todos lados, armas e instrumentos de tortura que nunca antes ha visto en persona y los símbolos celta que cuelgan o están pintados en cada rincón del lugar, y todo huele a muerte. Stan se burlaría de él si lo estuviera escuchando, pero él sabe que hay algo que se impregna en las cosas luego de estar expuestos a la muerte, seguramente no hay nada que avale su teoría, pero no lo necesita.

 _«Cof»_ , escucha a la mujer tras el mostrados aclararse la garganta. Ha evitado mirarla desde que está ahí. Es pelirroja, extremadamente blanca y le faltan dientes. Sus ojos son, en contraste a toda ella, negros como la noche y se ven opacos bajo los arrugados parpados, y aunque admita que lo asusta un poco prefiere eso a salir con esa lluvia.

—Entonces, ¿comparas algo? —Dice finalmente la anciana. Su voz es rasposa y aguda y hace que se estremezca. 

—Am, yo —dice alargando las palabras tratando ce ocultar sus nervios—, creo que esperaré a poder hablar con el señor Vance.

—Puedes encontrarlo mañana hasta antes del mediodía —dice la mujer sacudiendo la cabeza en lo que Louis supone es una invitación a que se vaya.

Louis asiente murmurando un gracias antes de caminar a la salida. Abre la puerta y antes de dar un paso afuera toma un respiro. La lluvia no es tan fuerte como minutos atrás y todo lo que debe hacer es andar unas cuadras hasta llegar a la parada de autobús, completamente solo.

Sale del local y las gotas de lluvia comienzan a mojarlo. Se estremece con el frío del agua, camina hacia donde recuerda está la parada y aunque va a paso lento su respiración se acelera y sus piernas tiemblan hasta el punto de no poder sostenerlo, se empuja sobre la pared para evitar caerse. Trata de regular su respiración, pero el viento arremolina el agua a su alrededor nublándole la vista, su pecho se aprieta y el aire ya no llega a los pulmones. Se desliza al suelo y encoje sus rodillas para meter su cabeza entre ellas. Boquea buscando aire, pero no es suficiente.

Necesita a Liam o morirá.

Busca su teléfono, pero todo se ve tan irreal. La calle se ilumina y segundos después un trueno retumba en sus oídos estremeciendo su cuerpo entero. La calle vuelve a iluminarse y hay un auto rojo yendo hacia él sin control. Hay gritos  por todos lados, su cabeza gira pero el auto desaparece antes de aplastarlo. Llora y ya no intenta respirar. Otro relámpago lo ilumina y ve un hombre al otro lado de la acera mirándolo, pero su cabeza pesa y todo comienza a desvanecerse antes de que pueda decir algo.

 _«Respira»_ le dice alguien antes de que todo se vuelva negro.

*

—Hey, despertaste Príncipe Encantador —dice Liam en cuanto abre los ojos.

Su mente está en blanco hasta que ve su ropa empapada y recuerda la tormenta.

—Lo siento. —Es todo lo que dice antes de girarse de espaldas a Liam.

—Nos tenías preocupados, Lou.

—Ja. —Grita Louis sarcástico sentándose en la cama de golpe—. ¿A quién? ¿Mi jefe? ¿El casero? O ¿mi papá?

—¡Y yo qué soy, Louis! ¡Y Stan! —Dice Liam. Rara vez pierde el control, pero aún no aprende a lidiar con ese lado de Louis y eso lo altera—. Gracias por contarnos entre tus personas importantes, Louis.

—Ojalá hubiera muerto yo —dice Louis antes de comenzar a llorar.

—¡No! Mierda, Louis. No vuelvas siquiera a pensarlo —dice Liam mientras se acomoda a su lado en la cama y lo envuelve entre sus brazos. Louis entierra su cara en el pecho de Liam  amortiguando su llanto.

—¡No puedo manejar una bicicleta ni caminar bajo la lluvia sin tener un jodido ataque!

—Vas a superarlo, yo te voy a ayudar, y te aseguro que el holgazán de Stan también.

—¿Y cuándo se cansen de mí qué voy a hacer? No voy a soportar que ustedes también me dejen.

—No lo haremos, Lou —dice Liam con voz suave dibujando patrones circulares en la espalda de Louis con su mano—. No importa cuántas veces cocines huevo en mis zapatos nuevos o pongas tinte en mi champú, no te vas a deshacer de mí tan fácilmente.

—Las vi —dice bajito. Se apega más al cuerpo de Liam antes de soltar hipidos irregulares que le lastiman el pecho—. Las vi y otra vez no las pude salvar. Ni siquiera lo intenté.

—No dependía de ti salvarlas. Lo que pasó no fue tu culpa. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad?

Louis asiente de forma monótona.

—A veces pienso que si el accidente no hubiera ocurrido no estaría haciendo nada de esto. No quiero que se decepcionen si fallo. —Su voz es apenas un susurro entrecortado que intenta ocultar sin éxito.

—Yo creo que dondequiera que estén, tu mamá y Lottie ya están orgullosas de ti, así fueras tan holgazán como Stan.

—Quiero dormir. —Es lo único que dice Louis.

Liam asiente y besa su cabeza antes de pararse y caminar hacia la puerta.

—Recuerda que te amo, Louis y estaré para ti siempre que me necesites. —Abre la puerta y antes de salir voltea para mirar a Louis—. Y por favor no vuelvas a apagar tu teléfono, me diste un susto de muerte. 

Louis se paraliza ante lo que asegura su amigo. Se levanta rápidamente de la cama, toma su móvil. Presiona el botón del menú y la luz de del aparato ilumina la pantalla indicando seis llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de Liam a distintas horas. Desbloquea el celular para subirle el volumen, pero lo tiene en lo más alto. Su cuerpo pierde calor, porque está seguro que jamás sonó o tal vez solo se está volviendo loco.

*

Louis está la mañana del viernes en la tienda del señor Vance. Le aterra pensar lo ocurrido el día anterior, pero no quiere que el miedo lo controle, así que se traga sus emociones y camina dentro del local.

—Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo? —Dice un chico tras el mostrador cerrando una revista.

—Buenos días, ¿busco al señor Vance? —Pregunta Louis acercándose a paso firme.

—¿Quién lo busca?

Louis contiene el impulso de decir algo sarcástico ante lo tonta que suena su pregunta y se limita a contestar.

—Soy Louis Tomlinson, hago un reportaje sobre el festival y me encantaría hacerle algunas preguntas.

El muchacho asiente y sin decir más desaparece de la tienda por una puerta que hay al fondo. Louis trata de no pensar que está solo en un lugar que lo asusta, pero es difícil con el montón de artículos que cubren por completo el lugar.

La puerta del fondo chirría y de ella sale un hombre anciano seguido por el chico de la revista.

—¿Eres el periodista? —Pregunta el viejo cuando está lo suficientemente cerca de Louis para no gritarle.

Louis asiente mientras extiende su mano.

—Louis Tomlinson, señor Vance.

El hombre estrecha su mano y en vez de solo apretarla lo jala hasta la parte trasera de la tienda donde hay un juego de sillas en venta. Se sienta en una y arrastra a Louis a que lo imite.

—La fiesta de Samhain esconde muchos secretos, chico. ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?

La voz del hombre se escucha fastidiada. Por lo que Sophia le ha dicho Louis intuye que no es la primera vez que alguien le hace preguntas, pero espera de verdad conseguir algo diferente de él.

—Yo, am… Escuché algo sobre Abadón. He tratado de encontrar información del mito, pero lo único de lo que hablan es de un ritual del que nadie sabe exactamente cómo es, me preguntaba si usted sabe algo distinto o tiene algo aquí que pueda ayudarme —dice Louis señalando hacia el estante de libros que el día anterior pasó por alto.

Una risa se escapa del señor Vance antes de que pueda contestarle algo a Louis.

—Me parece una excelente pregunta para comenzar chico. Me agradas —dice el señor Vance palmeando el hombro de Louis—. Supongo que escuchaste que Abadón se estableció en estas tierras. A unos quinientos metros del donde está el castillo de Trim hace más de dos mil años.

—Y fue el único grupo celta que sobrevivió los ataques de otros pueblos bárbaros. —Louis asiente—. Pero aún así los historiadores ponen en duda su existencia.

—Veo que hiciste tu tarea —dice el señor Vance sin molestarse en ocultar la sonrisa de su rostro—. Es cierto, los archivos oficiales rechazan esa versión, sin embargo se han encontrado diversos manuscritos con esta historia. Algunos detalles diferentes pero todos coinciden en datos concretos. Esa información fue la que utilizaron para comenzar el festival, con el tiempo se ha mezclado con otras historias. De alguna manera la leyenda de Abadón ha quedado un poco olvidada.

—¿Sabe qué dice el mito? —Dice Louis sacando su móvil del bolsillo del pantalón y mostrándoselo al hombre—. Vi esto, me dijeron que es el “Encuentro” o algo así, ¿sabe la historia?

El señor Vance toma el aparato y contempla la imagen. Son fotografías del grabado de su armario a detalle.

—O simplemente el ritual.

—Cuando se creó el ejército mortal —dice Louis, su voz vacilante. Le resulta extraño sacar esa clase de temas fuera de su cabeza.

Cuando su mamá vivía y le contaba historias míticas pensaba que eran una estupidez, pero cuando ella murió surgió un repentino interés en él sobre ese tema y comenzó a leer todo lo que pudo al respecto de las historias que le contó, pero nunca ha tenido las ganas suficientes para decirle a alguien. Le gusta pensar que es una cosa entre él y su madre, pero esta historia es un poco más grande de lo que imaginó y se ha metido en su vida de una forma en la que no quiere dar marcha atrás.

—¿Con quién has estado hablando, chico? —El señor Vance se ríe, demasiado alto para el gusto de Louis, pero no dice nada al respecto—. Eso del ejército fue algo que se inventaron como atracción del festival hace unos años. Te contaré la historia, lo que dicen que en realidad pasó, pero tienes que pensar muy bien lo que vas a escribir.

Louis asiente, tomas su bolso y saca un pequeño grabador de audio, lo fija a la solapa de su abrigo y lo enciende antes de que el señor Vance comience el relato.

«Hace dos mil años los pueblos bárbaros se disputaban estas tierras. Un grupo celta se estableció en lo que ahora es el pueblo de Trim. Se hicieron fuertes y comenzaron a someter al territorio entero, los otros pueblos se cansaron y los emboscaron acabando con todo. Abadón fue herido cerca del corazón, creyeron que moría así que lo dejaron. Vio como mataban a todos, incluso mujeres y niños sin poder hacer algo. Dos días después seguía vivo, consumido por la culpa y el dolor.

Su llanto era tan fuerte y desgarrador que las criaturas de las sombras se conmovieron de su pena y lo acompañaron en su viaje. Había vagado quince días, Abadón estaba débil y la herida había infectado su cuerpo. La muerte decidió que debía llevárselo, pero al verla en vez de asustarse le rogó por más tiempo. Quería venganza.

La muerte, quien había sido testigo de su sufrimiento accedió con una condición, a partir de ese momento él y su descendencia serían sus sirvientes. Harían su trabajo sin rechistar. Él ni siquiera lo pensó antes de aceptar, solo quería vivir, y entonces la muerte hizo el ritual. Algunos dicen que lo atravesó otros que pinchó su corazón, y frente enviando una sustancia mortecina que lo recorrió y salió por la boca. Lo que sea que hizo le quitó parte de su energía vital y le dejó una marca en la nunca. No le dijo nada más y se fue.

 Luego apareció su esposa fallecida. Parecía humana pero en sus venas solo había muerte, se la entregó para que cumpliera su promesa. De alguna forma después de eso sabía lo que debía hacer y lo hizo durante el resto de su vida».

Louis lo mira atónito, su respiración está un poco acelerada. Imágenes se forman en su mente intentando recrear el relato, de alguna manera cree que puede sentir el aire de ese día, oler la sangre y el humo.

—¿Dónde están esos manuscritos? ¿Por qué nadie sabe esto? —Dice Louis inclinándose un poco hacia adelante. Quiere leerlo él mismo, conocer cada detalle, sentirse parte de la historia.

—En 1870 hubo un incendio en la biblioteca del archivo histórico de Meath. Quemó toda el ala oeste, ahí guardaban las antologías con las tradiciones orales de antaño. Quién sabe cuántas historias murieron ese día —dice el señor Vance poniéndose de pie.

—Oh. —Es todo lo que Louis dice.

Su cara pasa de una sonrisa a una mueca, se está convenciendo que nunca obtendrá nada de esa historia y eso lo decepciona.

—Acércate. —El señor Vance abre una vieja cómoda llena de fotografías y objetos pequeños, toma un cuadernillo forrado en cuero—. Una de las investigaciones más completas data de 1820. La hizo un joven inglés, William, pero su repentina muerte paró con todo lo que había conseguido. Los documentos fueron archivados aquí y también se quemaron, pero dejó esta bitácora en su casa en Londres, lamentablemente no hay mucho que se pueda leer.

Louis observa el cuaderno. Quiere tocarlo, leer lo que sea que pueda decir allí, aunque no sea nada. Empuña sus manos para evitar arrebatárselo al hombre.

—¿Cómo la consiguió? —Dice finalmente.

—Mi abuelo era un coleccionista, de él heredé el gusto por lo viejo. Toma —dice el señor Vance pasándole el cuadernillo—, llévatelo. Tal vez te sirva de algo.

Sus ojos se iluminan, presiona su labio para evitar gritar de la emoción. Espera unos segundos para abrir sus manos antes de tomarlo.

 

_—No puedes contarle a nadie sobre esto._

_Hay un chico frente a él. Su piel es pálida, pero no puede ver mucho por la escasa luz. Mira hacia los lados. En las paredes hay estantes con libros y al fondo hay una ventana por la que puede ver que es de noche._

_—Nadie va a lastimarme, Harry —dice, pero no se siente como él._

_Es su voz y sus labios se mueven, pero no es algo que él haya pensado. No sabe de qué hablan ni al chico que le habla. Su respiración se hace pesada y hay sudor en sus manos._

_—Si alguien se entera que te dije no dudarán en matarte. ¿Lo entiendes? —El chico parece que suplica, pero no entiende el porqué._

_—Tú no me harás nada, es lo único que me importa._

_—Prométeme que te cuidarás —dice tomando una de sus manos. Su toque quema tanto que quiere soltarse, pero su cuerpo no le obedece._

_—¿Quién era el chico? —Da un paso hacia adelante sin planearlo, la luz de la lámpara en la pared ilumina al chico y puede ver su rostro por primera vez._

_—¡Will!_

 

Las piernas le tiemblan y su mirada se nubla haciendo que caiga al suelo.

—¡Cuidado! —Dice el señor Vance agachándose frente a Louis—. ¡Henry! ¡Ven rápido!

Louis está mareado, escucha al señor Vance, pero sus palabras parecen amortiguadas por algo que impide comprender lo que le dice. Ve sombras moverse alrededor suyo, todo está borroso, siente un par de manos agarrarlo por los brazos y levantarlo, lo colocan en lo que piensa es la silla en la que estuvo sentado. Su vista se aclara poco a poco, distingue al señor Vance, quien le dice algo al chico del mostrador, que ahora está a su lado.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Dice el señor Vance una vez que el chico se aleja de ellos.

Mueve la cabeza sin intención alguna. Aún no es capaz de comprender qué acaba de suceder.

—¿Qué pasó? —No está seguro que alguien pueda explicarle con exactitud qué sucede, pero es lo único que se le ocurre decir.

—De pronto te has puesto pálido y te caíste.

Escucha chirriar una puerta y ve al chico acercarse por el pasillo. Trae un vaso de agua que le tiende en cuanto llega. Toma el vaso y lo observa antes de beberlo. Su cuerpo es más frío que el agua y sus manos están más blancas de lo normal.

—Gracias —dice sin mirar a nadie en particular.

—¿Quieres que llamemos a alguien? ¿Un médico? ¿Tu familia?

Se pone de pie con las piernas tambaleantes.

—No, gracias —dice entregando el vaso y agachándose para tomar sus cosas—, debo irme.

Mueve la cabeza en señal de despedida. Antes de que comience a caminar el señor Vance le llama ofreciéndole la bitácora. La mira por lo que le parecen segundos, da un respiro y la coge cerrando los ojos al instante. Nada.

Abre los ojos encontrado la mirada de ambos hombres en él. Agradece nuevamente y sale de la tienda con el cuaderno en sus manos.

*

—Mierda, Louis —dice Liam cuando entra en la sala de esta—. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada. —Prácticamente grita Louis. Liam levanta su mano pero se aleja antes de que pueda tocarlo—. Estoy bien, es el estrés.

—¿Tiempo perdido?

—Sí —dice Louis sin pensar. No le gusta mentir, pero no está seguro querer enfrentar la reacción de alguien si dice algo de lo que le ha pasado. Ni siquiera está seguro que sea verdad. Últimamente nada es real en su vida, y no quiere parecer demente.

—¿Me acompañarás al espectáculo? —Louis niega—. ¡Pero es la inauguración, Lou!

—Voy a tomarme un descanso de todo esto.

—Pues guarda el portátil y tus demás instrumentos de tortura y disfruta la fiesta —Liam frunce sus labios, su labio inferior sobresaliendo, justo como la ha hecho toda la vida, Louis quiere reír porque a pesar de los años sigue pareciendo un niño y no hay nada que pueda hacer contra eso.

—Bien —dice dejando ver una sonrisa.

—Nos vamos a las cinco.

—¡De acuerdo! —Grita Louis ya caminando a su habitación.

—¡Lleva tu cámara!

 _¡Mierda!_ , grita Louis para sí mismo. Toma su bolso y lo avienta a cualquier lugar. Camina al escritorio y empuja el montón de papeles que tiene provocando que caigan al piso sin ningún orden.

Empuña sus manos con fuerza, tira de su cabello hasta que duele. Respira fuertemente para cubrir los pensamientos de su mente. Va a la cama y se tira de boca y aprieta los ojos con fuerza. Quiere olvida todo lo que ha pasado las últimas semanas. Sabe que nada es cierto, ha pasado por eso antes y solo es un síntoma post-traumático. Todo está en su cabeza y se irá en cuanto él lo quiera. Y ¡joder!, él lo quiere más que nunca, lo necesita.

*

Louis camina entre la gente buscando un buen ángulo para fotografiar la danza que se desarrolla en el escenario. Es la representación de la cosecha celta. Los movimientos gráciles de los bailarines y la música celta lo relajan completamente. Su cabeza ha dejado de doler y respira el aire puro sin ninguna dificultad.

Toma su cámara, cierra el diafragma y cambia el exposímetro jugando con la luz. Su concentración no está en otro lado que no sea su punto de enfoque. Mueve el lente unos centímetros y reconoce la figura de un hombre a unos metros de él. Es el chico de la biblioteca y lo está mirando. Baja la cámara sin quitar el dedo de obturador y ve el cigarro en su mano, sin saber el porqué comienza a caminar en su dirección. Sus pasos son lentos por lo que le toma más tiempo del normal avanzar esa distancia. Aún está a unos metros del chico cuando alguien lo empuja por la espalda haciéndolo desestabilizarse.

—Lo siento.

Louis se paraliza por completo esperando a que todo a su alrededor cambie, pero nada sucede. Mira para un lado y otro en busca de algo diferente, pero visualiza a Liam y Sophia en el extremo opuesto del parque y más allá al abuelo Payne. Todo parece estar en orden. Da vuelta queriendo encontrarse con la persona que lo ha chocado, pero lo único que ve es un chico alto con rizos que se aleja de él a toda prisa. Louis suspira decepcionado y no sabe por qué lo hace. Regresa su atención en busca del chico de cabello negro, pero se ha ido, sin embargo la sensación que provocan cada vez que lo mira lo acompaña toda la noche.

*

Louis pasa el sábado y parte del domingo sin pensar un segundo en su historia ni sus sueños, está convencido que son producto de su mente y ahora se han ido. No es hasta la noche del domingo mientras se encuentra revisando en su portátil las fotografías que ha tomado que vuelve a pensar en lo ocurrido en la tienda de antigüedades.

Entre las fotos de los bailarines encuentra una donde está el chico de la biblioteca. No recuerda haberla sacado, pero sabe que no es improbable. Selecciona la siguiente foto y se encuentra con la espalda y parte del brazo del chico  que lo chocó por la espalda. Tampoco recuerda esa. Está por eliminarla cuando nota una mancha en el brazo visible. No tiene idea qué significa, pero está seguro que la ha visto antes. Acerca la imagen para tener una visión más amplia, solo se ve la mitad de un círculo con una especie de cuerdas entretejidas adentro, observa el patrón repasándolo con la mirada hasta que recuerda.

Se para de la silla y busca su bolso y sin pensar toma la bitácora que le dio el señor Vance y cuando la pone de frente ve el mismo símbolo marcado en el cuero del forro. 

Lo observa unos minutos pasando sus dedos por la figura en monótonos movimientos. Siente los bordes del cuero quemado. Imagina el aroma de la piel y el fuego mezclándose para grabar el diseño. Lo traza tantas veces que su piel hormiguea. De repente la necesidad de averiguar qué significa todo aquello lo embarga y, no importa si cree que es coincidencia, porque sigue siendo demasiado extraño.

Finalmente decidido  a encontrar respuestas toma el portátil. Tipea palabras en el teclado que piensa al azar sin obtener algo que realmente le sirva. Toma la bitácora y hojea en las primeras páginas por algo que le dé una pista de lo que busca, aunque sabe que no hay mucho que se pueda leer según lo que el señor Vance le ha dicho.

No se sorprende al encontrar información básica del propietario: W. T. William, hasta donde sabe. En las siguientes páginas hay información general de los pueblos barbaros y a pesar de que es completamente legible tampoco se permite emocionarse porque no es nada que le sirva. Hacia la página diez el texto se corta. Louis está a punto de maldecir cuando ve en la orilla derecha una extraña mancha apenas visible, acerca un poco la cara y distingue una _«e»_ en medio del papel.

Observa con detenimiento la _mancha_ y se da cuenta que es del color de papel quemado. Una idea se instala en su cabeza y sale de la habitación dejando todo. Va hasta la cocina y rebusca en los cajones hasta encontrar lo que necesita y regresa inmediatamente.

Prende una vela con ayuda del encendedor y la acerca lentamente hasta el papel. Extiende la llama en la parte superior de la hoja cuidando de no quemarla. La hoja comienza a llenarse de manchas cafés que se tornan en letras. “Nudos Celtas”, dicen las palabras allí escitas. Continua con el resto de la página hasta llegar al final y lo lee.

Luego del título, lo primero que hay es el dibujo de un nudo y su nombre. No se sorprende cuando se da cuenta que es el mismo grabado en la pasta del cuaderno y el brazo del extraño del parque.

 _Nudo Perenne_ , pone en el buscador de internet arrojándole cientos de resultados, solo le toma los primeros párrafos y compararlos con lo que está escrito en la bitácora para saber que eso es lo que busca.  

« Símbolo de la unión de dos almas más allá del tiempo y el espacio».

Louis se sorprende. Esperaba algo sobre la vida y la muerte, y aunque técnicamente sí se refiere a la muerte no es lo que él imaginaba. No sabe cómo exactamente encaja la historia de la muerte con el amuleto de la unión eterna.

Louis pasa el resto de la noche revelando el resto de las páginas ocultas hasta quedarse dormido.

*

_3 de octubre de 1820_

_Harry me contó la historia más extraña que he escuchado nunca, no estoy seguro si creerle o solo intenta tomarme el pelo. Esta investigación de pronto ha dado un giro inexplicable, ya no se trata más sobre mitos olvidados, si lo que Harry dice es cierto significa tres culturas de distinto espacio-tiempo se juntan en una sola. No estoy seguro cuál sea la relevancia histórica de este descubrimiento, seguramente solo traería el temor del pueblo, pero a mí me parece fascinante._

_W.T._

_7 de octubre de 1820_

_He logrado que Harry me diga el nombre del chico. Él sigue insistiendo en que puedo morir si no me detengo, pero necesito saber si todo esto realmente pasó. Sé que hay algo que Harry me oculta. Hoy lo vi con su amigo Zayn, y en cuanto me acerqué se despidió de él llevándome lejos. Dijo que le asusta que alguien se entere lo que pasa entre nosotros. A mí también me asusta, pero eso fue diferente, mencionaron a Niall y hasta donde yo sé es el secreto que debo llevarme a la tumba._

_W.T._

_28 de octubre 1820_

_Todo es cierto, y es más aterrador de lo que imaginé, es mucho peor. Alguien quiere matarme, de una u otra forma estoy seguro que moriré pronto. Descubrí la forma de romper la maldición. No estoy seguro que funcione, pero sí estoy seguro que quiero a Harry y haré lo que sea para quedarme con él toda mi vida._

_W.T._

 

Louis lee las últimas páginas de la bitácora de William. De todo lo que está escrito eso es lo que más le interesa. Parece uno de sus sueños. Se siente familiar para él aunque es la primera vez que escucha algo de eso.

Recuerda el sueño en la tienda de antigüedades. Era una conversación entre Harry y William, no está muy clara en su mente, pero sabe quería un nombre y ahora tiene tres.

Las páginas anteriores a la documentación de los días de William está narrada la leyenda de Abadón, casi como el señor Vance le contó. También hay algunos relatos que explican lo que pasó después del trato con la muerte y un poco de la muerte de un chico en Trim.

Necesita averiguar quiénes son Harry, Zayn y Niall y su relación en todo esto.

*

—Hola —dice Louis, su cabeza apenas sobresaliendo de la puerta.

Está en la biblioteca buscando un momento para hablar con el abuelo Payne. Espera pueda decirle algo que le sirva porque no quiere volver a la tienda de antigüedades luego de los extraños acontecimientos. Quiere evitar un tercero a toda costa.

—¡Louis! Has estado ocupado estos días —dice el abuelo indicándole con la mano que entre.

—También usted.

Entra y camina hasta el sillón libre. El lugar huele a puro, café y libros viejos. El aroma particular que Louis recuerda del abuelo de Liam.

—Mucho trabajo. Y no me trates como un extraño, Louis —Louis asiente sonriéndole—. Qué te trae por aquí, ¿eh? Pensé que estarías con Liam en la demostración de hoy.

—Sí, pero… Mucho trabajo —dice Louis repitiendo las palabras que acaba de escuchar.

Ambos se ríen en reconocimiento de lo que han dicho.

—¿Puedo ver? —Dice el abuelo Payne señalando a las manos de Louis.

La bitácora de William.

—Claro —dice Louis entregándosela—, es justo por lo que venía. Vi el grabado del armario en mi habitación. Me dijeron que era Abadón. Le pregunté al señor Vance, de la tienda de antigüedades, y me contó la historia sobre el pacto con la muerte y me la dio antes de irme —Louis señala la bitácora que el abuelo Payne observa por todos los ángulos posibles.

«Encontré una historia sobre algo que sucedió en Trim hace muchos años y no sé cuál es la relación pero estoy seguro que la tiene. En el año 1200 el hijo del gobernador de Meath murió de forma misteriosa. Alguien menciona que fue el castigo por desobedecer los mandatos de la muerte, eso no lo entiendo del todo.

Ahora —Louis inhala antes de continuar—, hay archivos que apuntan su muerte entre el veintiocho y treinta y uno de octubre. No es nada contundente, pero casualmente todo lo relacionado ha pasado aproximadamente en esas fechas. Y es todo lo que tengo».

Louis mira al abuelo de Liam esperando que diga algo. El hombre solo lo mira sin ninguna expresión en la cara. Se remueve incómodo en su asiento. Está a punto de hablar para romper el silencio incómodo cuando lo escucha reír.

—Por qué Liam no se interesa por esto la mitad que tú.

—Oh. Liam es asombroso —dice Louis un poco desconcertado por lo que escucha.

—Lo es. En fin, me sorprende el resumen que hiciste de dos mil años de historia —dice cambiando completamente y poniéndose serio—. En qué puedo ayudarte si prácticamente lo tienes.

—Me preguntaba si sabes qué es eso del castigo y qué relación hay con la muerte del chico, Niall creo que se llama. O en general por qué están relacionados.

—Bien. Louis, ¿sabes cuál fue el trato de Abadón con el Ángel de la Muerte?

—Am, pues… él y su descendencia iban a reclutar a las almas hasta el día en que murieran.

—Bueno, reclutar no es el termino correcto, convirtió a Abadón y su descendencia en sus  emisarios. No sé si escuchaste de ellos. —Louis niega—. Les otorgó el don de saber quién moría y a qué hora. De alguna forma les asigna almas que deben acompañar a su destino cuando mueren. Los dejó libres por el mundo y visibles a nosotros, pero nadie midió las consecuencias por mucho tiempo.

Se mezclaron con humanos, procrearon y se fueron. La mayoría de las madres murieron y los niños que lograron nacer lo hicieron luego de unos meses. Hay algo en su sangre que infecta a los humanos. Fue en esa época que la muerte se cansó de ver tantos decesos que no debían suceder, así que los castigo. Aún podían caminar en este mundo, pero los mando a vivir al mundo de las sombras adonde pertenecen y si alguno se mezclaba con los humanos provocaban la muerte instantánea y su alma iba a dar a un lugar en el inframundo de donde no se puede salir.

Louis escucha cada palabra como fuera un sueño lejano. Está fascinado con esta parte de la historia, su estómago se estremece en emoción. Su cabeza es un remolino de ideas como si estuvieran a punto de unirse y cobrar un sentido distinto, aunque todavía no sabe qué.

«Cuentan la leyenda que uno de los emisarios se enamoró de un joven humano, Niall el hijo del gobernador, a él le pasaba lo mismo. Eran tiempos donde ser homosexual era cosa del demonio, por lo que el gobernador sometió al chico a todos los tratamientos de la época para salvar su alma. El emisario sabía que moriría pronto, quiso desafiar a su naturaleza y se llevó al chico causando su muerte inmediata. Su muerte, como haya sido, hizo escarmentar a los demás porque dejaron a los humanos en paz.

Verdad o no son historias que los viejos de aquí sabemos gracias a que otros viejos nos lo contaron».

La preocupación se instala en el cuerpo de Louis. Sus manos sudan y las seca en sus pantalones, se da cuenta que su mueve su pierna con evidente nerviosismo.

—¿Tú lo crees? —dice intentando mitigar sus nervios.

—Bueno, creerlo sería admitir la existencia de brujas y demás criaturas. —Louis se decepciona de la respuesta—. Sin embargo todas las historias tienen algo de cierto, incluso las de brujas.

Louis asiente frenéticamente, porque esa es la mejor respuesta que puede pedir.

Esa noche Louis sueña con la muerte, pero no es nada aterrador. Es tranquilizante y lo ayuda a dormir toda la noche.

*

Louis se sienta frente a la fogata con un vaso de algún tipo de infusión. Liam supervisa que todo esté en orden y Sophia está a cargo de una carpa con dulces de calabaza, así que está solo.

Observa a los niños y sus padres, todos atentos a los cuentos. Piensa en William narrando la historia de Niall o de los emisarios, cuánto sabría. Cuánto le falta a él por descubrir para comprenderlo todo.

—¿Puedo? —dice una voz familiar a su lado.

Louis asiente mirando hacia arriba. Esperaba ver al chico de la biblioteca, sin embargo encuentra un par de ojos verdes mirándolo mientras bajan para quedar a su altura.

El chico del tatuaje celta.

Louis traga saliva porque es atractivo —muy atractivo— y lo mira sin parpadear. Tiene los ojos de un verde que parecen piedras preciosas y ahora le sonríe, y Louis jura que es el hombre más hermoso que ha pisado la tierra.

Tiene la necesidad de decirle su nombre y sin poder pensar el porqué o intentar ser casual lo dice.

—Soy Louis. ¡Joder!, yo…

—Lindo nombre, Louis —dice impidiendo que balbuce—. Soy Harry.

Louis se atraganta y escupe la infusión.

—Caliente —dice Louis.

Harry ríe y todo lo que desea es enterrarse hasta que se vaya.

—¿Turista? —Pregunta Harry y Louis puede ver auténtico interés en sus ojos.

—Periodista. Pero tú no eres irlandés.

Louis piensa que su bebida tiene algo, porque él podrá ser extrovertido pero jamás confía en alguien tan rápido y con Harry van dos.

—Tan malo es mi acento.

Harry habla mirándolo directamente a los ojos sin esconder su hermosa sonrisa haciendo que Louis se ruborice un poco, pero es de noche y hace frío y Harry no tiene por qué notarlo.

—Sí —dice riendo—, y tu aspecto, no luces como uno. Aunque tengas eso.

Louis señala el tatuaje de Harry y se da cuenta que lleva manga corta, lo que es una locura porque la temperatura es baja.

—Nací en Londres, pero vengo mucho por aquí…

—Qué significa —dice Louis señalando el tatuaje.

Louis sabe que está actuando ridículo y no está seguro como lo haga quedar frente al lindo chico, pero necesita respuestas a una pregunta que aún no tiene.

—Amor eterno —dice, su voz pierde volumen y su sonrisa cae unos segundos.

Louis siente un vuelco en el estómago. Conoce el significado, pero lo que él lo hace sonar tan íntimo que se quiere golpear por preguntar.

—La chica perfecta, ¿eh?

—Murió.

Ahora sí ha desaparecido la sonrisa del rostro de Harry.

—Oh.

Louis se insulta mentalmente, nunca es tan torpe cuando se trata de chicos, pero ahora se está superando a sí mismo.

—Fue hace tiempo. Y era él.

—¡También soy gay!

Louis cubre su boca al darse cuenta de lo que dice. Quiere retractarse, desaparecer de ser posible. Le preocupa lo que Harry pueda pensar de él, está siendo realmente estúpido y no está seguro el porqué Harry aún sigue ahí.

—Es bueno saberlo, Louis —dice divertido y nuevamente aparece su sonrisa y Louis cree que podría besarlo.

—¿Tienes más tatuajes? —Dice para cambiar el tema y dejar de avergonzarse a sí mismo.

Harry es muy agradable y no parece importarle que Louis parezca un poco torpe porque lo acompaña durante toda la velada y le muestra sus otros tatuajes, le compra una bebida —sin alcohol porque es un evento familiar. Y se va una vez que Liam se desocupa y puede hacerle compañía a Louis.

Liam se limita a sonreír durante todo el camino de vuelta a la casa y es hasta que Louis está cerrando la puerta de la habitación que dice algo.

—Parece un buen chico, aunque un poco raro.

—¿Lo conoces?

Liam se encoge de hombros.

—No en realidad, aparece cada año los mismos días y se va. No habla mucho.

Louis no pregunta más, porque Harry tiene una energía diferente a la de nadie más. Y eso es exactamente lo que le gusta.

*

Louis sale de la biblioteca, ha pasado los últimos días leyendo sobre el castillo de Trim y cualquier cosa que involucre muertos. También se ha encontrado con Harry en cada actividad del festival a la que asiste. Tiene un montón de fotos y entrevistas con visitantes y locales, podría comenzar a escribir sobre eso, pero hay una historia que le impide avanzar y necesita esclarecer ese asunto antes de poder pasar la página.

Camina hasta el cruce peatonal, se asegura que no hay ningún carro y comienza a cruzar la calle. Está casi del otro lado cuando aparece una motocicleta justo por dónde camina y lo empuja hacia atrás. Afortunadamente no hay autos pasando y lo único que se lastima es su muñeca izquierda, lo cual agradece.

*

—¿Louis, qué te pasó? —Pregunta Liam la tarde del lunes cuando Louis entra a la casa.

Su ropa es un desastre. El cabello se enmaraña en la cabeza, su bolso tiene rota el asa. Y hay un golpe en su pómulo.

—Alguien intentó asaltarme —dice agitado.

—¡Joder, Lou! ¿Estás bien? —Liam de acerca a él y le revisael golpe.

—Bien, sí —dice Louis desplomándose en el sillón—. Fue tan extraño, no tomó ni dinero ni mi teléfono,  solo se llevó mi carpeta de archivos.

—Y te golpearon. —Hay preocupación en su voz.

—Eso fue mi culpa, Cuando jaló el bolso me caí golpeándome el rostro.

—Louis estás persiguiendo accidentes —dice Liam mirándolo serio—. La moto, el corto circuito y ahora esto. ¿A qué se supone que juegas? —Dice Liam sin pensar mucho sus palabras.

—¡Basta, Liam! Son accidentes, no es algo que yo pudiera controlar. Me encantaría, pero no funciona así. —Louis está molesto y su voz sale más alto de lo normal—. Si me permites, me voy a descansar.

Louis cierra la puerta de un portazo y se tira en la cama pensando en lo que Liam ha dicho y en William. No recuerda exactamente todo el sueño o visión o lo que sea que le esté pasando, pero le advirtieron que lo querían matar y al final terminó muerto, desconoce la causa, sin embargo el resultado fue el mismo.

—¡Mierda! —Dice en voz alta. En qué momento sus sueños se mezclaron con su vida. Necesita dejar de pensar tanto o se volverá loco.

*

_La habitación es oscura, puede ver árboles a través de la ventana. Hay viento, aunque no siente frío. Toca sus brazos, su abrigo es grueso, un poco áspero, pero lo mantiene caliente._

_—Zayn me culpa por lo de Niall, y va a matarte._

_Alguien dice con voz temblorosa. Voltea en todas direcciones buscando al dueño de la voz, pero no hay luz, por lo que parece imposible._

_—No lo hará —dice, parece seguro de sus palabras. Todo es confuso en su cabeza. Quiere preguntar qué sucede, pero no es duelo de nada solo de su consciencia._

_—No quiero perderte, William. ¿Vendrías conmigo? —La voz es un susurro lleno de suplica, casi puede imaginar al dueño de rodillas frente a él._

_—Sé cómo resolverlo._

_Camina con sus manos extendidas y toma algo. Unas manos. Parece que ve algo de lo que hay allí o conoce el lugar a la perfección._

_La puerta se abre de pronto, el aire frío entra golpeando su cara. La habitación se ilumina, pero no localiza de dónde viene. Un fuerte jalón lo manda al suelo._

_—Debiste entregarlo —le dice una voz al oído._

_Lanza un grito ahogado. Algo pincha su estómago y lo atraviesa. Duele. Su respiración se acelera. Lleva sus manos y se llenan de un líquido húmedo y caliente, no hace falta que lo vea para que sepa que es sangre. Mira hacia arriba y ve al chico con el que estaba. Alto. Muy blanco. Ojos verdes._

_—¡William!_

 

Su brazo golpea con algo blando lo que provoca que abra los ojos.

  —¡Auch!

Liam está sentado en su cama junto a él sobando su cara.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Dice intentando no bostezar. Talla sus ojos para ver con más claridad y luego se incorpora para quedar a la altura de Liam.

—Estabas gritando —dice Liam, con el ceño fruncido—. Creí que estabas en problemas, me acerqué y solo me golpeaste.  

—Perdón.

Louis se recorre un poco hacia un lado y levanta las cobijas para dar espacio a Liam. Liam lo nota y sin pensarlo se mete junto a él y los cubre a ambos.

—Creí que las pesadillas habían acabado. ¿Qué soñaste? —Liam pasa un brazo por los hombros de Louis y lo atrae hasta él.

Louis encoje los hombros, toma la orilla de una cobija y juega con ella.

—Yo también. —Guarda silencio unos segundos—. Harry tiene ojos verdes.

—¿Ah? ¿Estás preguntándome?

Louis niega.

—El Harry de William tiene ojos verdes. —Habla rápidamente, no quiere olvidar lo que está recordando—. Lo mataron, era yo. Me mataron. Harry, él me lo dijo antes y yo... Me mataron.

—Louis, ¿de qué estás hablando?

Sus mejillas están húmedas. No se da cuenta cuándo comienza a llorar. Liam le habla y lo sacude por los hombros, pero no todo lo que su cabeza piensa es Harry y sus ojos verdes y él tocando la sangre de William y dejándolo morir.

Su respiración se acelera, sin embargo se queda sin aire. Su cabeza gira y se vuelve pesada.

—Lo dejé morir. J-juro que no quería.

—Lo sé, Louis —dice despacio Liam dándose cuenta de lo que ocurre—. Respira conmigo. Vamos, Lou. Inhala uno, exhala dos. Así, una vez más.

Louis imita a Liam intentando relajar su cuerpo y dejarse llevar por la voz de su amigo.

—Voy a vomitar.

—Está bien. Puedes hacerlo aquí —dice Liam mientras acerca el cesto de basura a Louis—. ¿Traes tu medicamento?

—No.

—No importa, solo respira conmigo.

Liam le ofrece su mano libre y él la aprieta. Pasa un rato donde no puede sentir su pecho oprimirse y su respiración dificultosa. Escucha a Liam hablar. Dice cosas de cuando eran niños, sobre la universidad y sobre Sophia. Su voz es pausada y rítmica como un arrullo. Pasan unos minutos y su cuerpo se distiende, poco a poco sus parpados se aflojan hasta que se duerme.

*

Camina junto a Liam y Sophia. Están en el campo de calabazas para tallarlas. No estaba seguro de querer salir después de su última crisis, le asusta vuelva a pasar y se encuentre solo, pero Liam promete no separarse de él.

Elige una calabaza y busca un sitio para tallarla. Se aleja un poco de Liam y Sophia porque están siendo demasiado empalagosos para su gusto, sin embargo puede verlos desde el sitio que elige.

Le cuesta trabajo sostener el cuchillo y clavarlo para formar alguna figura, solo logra salpicar pedazos a todas direcciones.

—Gran técnica —dice Harry sentándose junto a él.

—Cállate, soy un asco como tallador de calabazas. —Ríe divertido.

Mira a Harry y pierde el aliento. Sus ojos verdes lo miran intensamente que hace que recuerde su sueño. William muriendo y su Harry de ojos verdes. Sin embargo este Harry no lo ha hecho sentir incómodo ni un segundo desde el día en que chocaron, así que deshecha esos pensamientos.

—Tienes suerte que yo sea muy bueno —dice Harry.

Toma el cuchillo sobre las manos de Louis y comienza a dirigirlas para tallar la calabaza.

—Estás coqueteando conmigo.

La respiración de Harry le golpea el cuello haciendo que sus sentidos se agudicen.

—¿Qué tal lo hago? —Harry mueve sus manos mostrando la boca de la calabaza que tallan.

Louis ríe por su respuesta con doble intención.

—Tienes un punto por ser bueno tallando calabazas.

—¿Irás a la fiesta de máscaras? —Dice Harry separándose para ver a Louis.

—¿Qué intentas lograr con ese movimiento, Harry? —Dice como si lo estuviera retando, pero la sonrisa en su rostro solo hace que Harry sonría.

—Que bailes una canción conmigo, tal vez así logro que te quedes el resto de la noche a mi lado.

Louis reprime las ganas de sonreír mordiendo su labio. Se levanta sin importar que deja la calabaza con medio ojo.

—Acompáñame a tomar unas fotos y te digo mi respuesta.

Harry sonríe y camina al lado de Louis. Luego de avisar a Liam donde van a estar se alejan rodeando a la gente mientras aprovecha para sacar algunas fotos desde allí.

Luego de unos minutos Louis camina hasta una zona alejada del resto de las personas, aún puede ver el campo de calabazas y a la gente tallando, pero el ruido ha cesado y solo puede escuchar su respiración y la de Harry junto con el viento.

Louis espera que Harry lo alcance, el chico se retrasa por algo que pasa con sus botas. Lo fotografía desde donde está. Se ha dado cuenta que Harry es totalmente fotogénico y a él fascinan personas así porque puede experimentar desde cada ángulo y con cada tipo de luz para lograr su objetivo.

«Grrr», escucha un gruñido a su espala. Deja la cámara y gira cuidadosamente encontrándose con un enorme perro de pelaje oscuro que lo mira. Dientes apretados y orejas hacia arriba. Trata de retroceder, pero un nuevo gruñido lo detiene.

El perro se lanza sobre él, pierde el equilibrio y cae al suelo de espaldas. El animal muerde su pantalón sin lograr a clavar sus dientes en su piel, antes de que lo muerda por segunda vez una voz detiene todo.

Es Harry y dice algo que no entiende. El perro se encoje hasta que se retuerce en el piso, se para frente a Louis y el perro chilla. Harry habla nuevamente, se voz es grave y sacude al perro antes de que salga corriendo.

Louis está atónito mirando a Harry tratando de ayudarlo, pero Louis se niega obligándose a parar.

—Sí eres su Harry —dice en completo shock—. Me quieres matar. ¿Es por la bitácora de William?

—Louis, no —dice Harry tratando de acercársele.

—¡No te acerques maldita sea! —Louis da unos pasos alejándose de Harry—. ¿Quieres matarme?

—¿Qué? No, déjame…

—¡No me toques! —Sacude sus brazos para alejarse de Harry y corre de regreso al campo de calabazas.

—¡Louis!

Escucha que Harry grita, pero no se detiene hasta que llega junto a Liam. Le pide que se vayan y su amigo al ver el estado en que se encuentra accede sin más.

Louis no dice nada al respecto y Liam ni Sophia preguntan.

Todo empeora cuando llegan a la casa. La puerta está abierta, piensan que solo se trata del abuelo de Liam, pero cuando entran y ven las cosas desordenadas saben que han robado.

Cuando revisan qué falta se dan cuenta que lo único que se han llevado es el bolso de Louis con la bitácora y otros papeles.

Avisan a la policía, pero no hay mucho que puedan hacer. Ordenan la casa y terminan tarde. Louis desea dormir, pero no quiere estar solo por ahora. Liam lo nota y se ofrece a quedarse con él, lo que Louis agradece.

Apenas su cuerpo toca la almohada se queda dormido.

*

_El día está nublado y puede ver el campo lleno de calabazas. Gira sobre sí mismo buscando a alguien pero solo está él. Un ruido a su espalda lo sobresalta, voltea su cuerpo para encontrarse con Harry._

_—Aléjate._

_Se sorprende al poder decir exactamente lo que piensa. Intenta retroceder, pero su cuerpo no le obedece._

_—Necesito explicarte. Estás en peligro, Louis._

_La sangre se va hasta sus pies porque Harry le está hablando a él, no a William._

_—¿Tú me has hecho esto? —Ríe nerviosamente mientras habla—. Vas a matarme en sueños como a William. ¡No te acerques! —Grita cuando Harry da un paso hacia él._

_—¡Louis, yo jamás te lastimaré! Pensé que lo sabías —Harry luce agotado y su voz ha perdido la confianza que lo caracteriza._

_Louis siente una repentina necesitad por tocarlo y hacerlo sonreír como siempre hace, pero ahora mismo quiere estar lo más lejos de Harry que pueda._

_—Joder, Harry. No te conozco. —Louis se burla para ocultar el miedo que siente._

_—Este cuerpo. —Harry se acerca un poco—. En el fondo sabes que conoces todo de mí. Tienes que dejar de negarlo y permitirte recordar, Louis._

_Hay lágrimas retenidas en los ojos de Harry. Un nudo se forma en el estómago de Louis, no quiere escuchar lo que el chico le dice, pero una parte de él lo cree y le asusta que sea verdad._

_—Dejaste de amar a William ¿eh? —Las palabras salen de su boca como balas de cañón, hay resentimiento en ellas, algo que solo ha sentido por él mismo luego del accidente donde murió su madre y hermana._

_—Nunca he dejado de amarte, Louis._

_Ahí está. Las palabras que no quiere escuchar golpeándole la cara para confirmarle lo que ya sabe._

_—Lárgate._

_—No, Louis. —Harry intenta tomar su mano, pero Louis no lo deja—. Por favor, déjame explicarte. Estás en peligro y no quiero perderte otra vez._

_—¡Ja! Y esperaste veinticinco años para encontrarme —Louis se burla, gira y comienza a alejarse._

_—Ciento noventa y cinco. Tenías que venir a mí puedo contarte si me dejas, pero no aquí. Necesitas saber la verdad. Ve a nuestra cita, creo que me la gané. Por favor._

_Hay lágrimas en las mejillas de Louis, algo hace en él escuchar la voz quebrada de Harry que le hace imposible detenerlas._

_—Deja de joderme la vida._

*

Los días pasan lento y Louis no sale de la casa. Dice que ha dejado su artículo de lado, pero en todo lo que piensa es en toda la información que ha recabado a lo largo del mes. Mira las fotos una y otra vez, Harry está en todos lados. No en todas las imágenes, pero sí en cada lugar que fotografió hay al menos una donde Harry aparece. Hay una que le sorprende particularmente: Harry hablando con el chico de la biblioteca. Es extraño porque no lo ha visto desde la inauguración y le inquieta saber de qué se conocen. Después de eso se da cuenta que el chico también aparece en más de una de sus fotos, siempre mira hacia donde Louis está como si lo vigilara.

Se devana la cabeza intentado encontrar una respuesta convincente a lo que está pasando. Ha perdido parte de su investigación, pero recuerda información muy concreta que no se permite ignorar. Sabe que Harry no miente y quiere creer que no le hará daño, sin embargo le dijo que está en peligro, pero el miedo se ha instalado en su pecho y no le permite ver más allá de él.

—¡Arriba! Hora de vestirse —dice Liam entrando en la habitación de Louis llevando una bolsa negra bastante larga.

—Qué mierda, Liam. —Louis se queja. Ha estado evitando a las personas por tres días para evitar hablar de más.

—Tienes que vestirte. —Liam abre la bolsa que lleva y le muestra el disfraz que ha escogido para él—. Tú y yo iremos a la fiesta y no acepto un no por respuesta.

—Realmente no estoy de ánimos, Liam —dice Louis metiéndose bajo las cobijas.

—¡Es la noche de Samhain, Lou! Por esto viniste. Así que levántate —dice Liam arrojando las cobijas al suelo—. O me obligaras a tomar medidas drásticas, Tomlinson.

—¡Liam!

Mete su cabeza entre sus manos para evitar decir algo de lo que se arrepienta.

—Solo quiero verte feliz, Lou. Ni siquiera tienes permitido llevar la cámara —dice Liam decidido y Louis no replica porque hay una parte de él que esperaba por eso para asistir a la fiesta.

*

Louis camina por delante de Liam y Sophia. Hay luces adornado toda la avenida. Los disfraces son bastante sorprendentes, aunque otros solo llevan máscaras. Él es un intento decente de Sherlock: sombrero, gabardina y antifaz negro sencillo.

Llega a los alrededores del castillo de Trim y puede ver las luces colgando y las mesas en las orillas, humo cubre el piso aproximadamente a cincuenta centímetros de altura. El lugar se ve hermoso.

Busca a Harry entre la gente, no sabe si le alegra o le asusta su ausencia. Baila un rato con Liam y bebe un poco de cerveza irlandesa y prueba los bocadillos tradicionales, algunos se ven raros, pero son gratis. La música comienza a escucharse y para su sorpresa es moderna, las luces se atenúan creando un efecto tétrico y misterioso al mismo tiempo.

De pronto gira su rostro y se encuentra con una mirada verde fija en él. Su corazón da un brinco que se extiende por todo su cuerpo.

Harry viste una capa y un traje todo negro a excepción de los volados en el cuello de su camisa y la máscara lisa que cubre la mitad de su rostro. Louis sonríe porque Harry se ve tan actual que nadie jamás pensaría que tiene cientos de años y es prácticamente inmortal.

«¿Puedo?» Escucha la voz de Harry en su cabeza. Se estremece un poco, pero un recuerdo fugaz en la tienda de antigüedades le hace saber que no es la primera vez que sucede.

Louis asiente. Le gustaría gritarle y decirle que se aleje, pero necesita escuchar la verdad, no solo fragmentos de lanzados de sus recuerdos. Se sorprende ante sus pensamientos. Es la primera vez que admite para sí mismo que sus sueños son en realidad recuerdos de otra vida.

Harry lo toma de la cintura y Louis se da cuenta que ya está frente a él. Lucha con el impulso de soltarse y en su lugar lleva sus brazos al cuello de Harry.

La música es lenta, no recuerda el nombre pero suena a lo que su mamá escuchaba cuando era niño. Debería ser más irlandesa, ríe bajito.

«Ellos no sabrían bailarla».

Harry contesta a una pregunta no realizada. Louis deja de moverse observando la parte de cara que la máscara no cubre

«¿Me… Puedes oírme?».

Harry asiente. La canción cambia a una más movida.

«No sé bailar esto».

Louis ríe, porque Harry se está enredando con sus piernas y lo hace ver torpe.

«Pensaba que habías vivido como doscientos años».

Sonríe tanto como puede, está hablando con Harry sin hablar realmente y en vez de asustarlo, extrañamente le agrada.

«Mil ochocientos».

La boca de Louis se abre en sorpresa.

«Dijiste que…».

«He pasado los últimos ciento noventa y cinco esperándote. Encerrado».

Louis se separa de Harry retirando la máscara para observar sus facciones por completo. Acerca su cara a la de Harry sin ser capaz de controlarse, está tan cerca que siente el aliento de Harry golpear su piel. Cuando está a punto de tocarlo Harry voltea el rostro y sus labios terminan besándole la mejilla.

«¿Por qué?

«Es lo que quiero contarte, si me dejas».

Harry tiende su mano a Louis y este la mira dudando.

«Confía en mí».

Duda por unos segundos, pero finalmente accede porque a pesar de todo Harry sigue haciéndolo sentir seguro como nadie lo ha hecho desde que su madre murió y eso es suficiente para él.

Se deja guiar por Harry hasta estar por completo fuera del alboroto de gente. Todavía puede escuchar la música y está lo suficientemente cerca para que noten si Harry intenta hacerle algo.

—Habla —dice Louis y aunque la idea de comunicarse con sus pensamientos le gusta necesita escucharse a sí mismo para cuidar lo que habla.

—Porque desafíe nuestras reglas y expuse mi mundo ante los humanos.

«¿Yo?»

Pregunta Louis inconscientemente.

—Sí —dice Harry para decepción de Louis—. Cuando te conocí no sabía que tu alma me sería asignada. Seguramente de no ser así me habría alejado y dejado que todo siguiera su curso. Pero pasó y ya te conocía lo suficiente para no alejarme de ti. No puedo elegir quién muere, pero quería intentar salvarte. Mientras más estaba a tu lado más preguntas hacías y menos podía mentirte.

Terminé por contarte la historia de Zayn y Niall, pensé que con eso te alejarías y podría pedir que alguien más se hiciera cargo de tu muerte. Pero no sé si eres estúpido o muy valiente que  sucedió justo lo contrario.

—¿Tú mataste a Niall?

Harry niega.

—Su alma me fue asignada, pero Zayn se enamoró de él. Zayn y yo crecimos juntos, era mi mejor amigo y me rogó que lo ayudara a huir con Niall y no pude negarme. Pero nuestra especie era un caos en ese momento y nos castigaron, pero Zayn no lo supo a tiempo y cuando besó a Niall mandó su alma al exilio. Nadie sabe a dónde van, pero jamás las vuelves a ver sobre la tierra, sin embargo sufren eternamente. A Zayn le salió esa cosa en el brazo, una marca que jamás cicatriza. Lo une a Niall y siente lo que él siente desde donde su alma está.

Harry llora y Louis limpia sus lágrimas pensando en una sola cosa.

—¿Lo besó?

—“Aliento que da vida, mismo que la quita, has tu elección que una vez que  lo pactas tu vida sentencias” —dice alguien a su espalda.

—¿Qué? —Dice Louis girando.

Ahí, entre las sombras está el chico de la biblioteca, la marca en su brazo destapada, está abierta y Louis conecta los puntos. Mira a su alrededor, las luces de la fiesta han desaparecido y la música ya no suena. El lugar es el mismo, pero ahora están solos.

—Son las palabras del Ángel Mortal. Como los cuentos, solo que nosotros robamos la vida —dice el chico de forma monótona.

Louis se aleja de Harry, pasa sus manos por su nuca revolviendo su cabello. Imágenes martillean su cabeza. William, Harry, Zayn. Libros y notas por todos lados. Todo repitiendo la misma frase.

—Pero, ¿ustedes son humanos?

William pregunta al mismo tiempo que él.

—Estamos malditos —dice Zayn muy cerca de él y no es la respuesta que ya conoce.

«Pero todo se revierte, ¿recuerdas?».

Louis busca a Harry y lo encuentra parado en el mismo lugar que lo dejó. Se retuerce y lanza manotazos al aire. Louis no entiende lo que pasa.

—¿Harry?

—Esta vez tu noviecito no podrá salvarte —dice Zayn en su oído.

El recuerdo lo golpea, pero esto no es un sueño. Se empuja lejos de Zayn y de la nada la lluvia comienza a caer y lo empapa por completo.

Su cuerpo se tensa y los síntomas que ya conoce comienzan.

«Respira».

—Harry —balbucea intentando encontrar al chico.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry! ¡Harry! No vendrá, Louis. —Se burla Zayn—. No puede.

Louis se mueve intentando llegar donde Harry, pero todo está borroso y el suelo es resbaloso y su ropa pesa apretándole el pecho que le impide moverse.

Harry lo mira, sigue retorciéndose sin moverse ni un centímetro de donde está.

«Estoy aquí, Louis».

—¿Es que no te lo dijo, William? —Zayn da vueltas alrededor de Louis mientras habla—. El niño bonito es un delincuente y tiene prohibido estar en la tierra, excepto para Samhain, pero ya terminó. ¡Ups! Vendrán por él en cualquier momento. Estás solo, Louis.

Las náuseas lo atacan. Está solo. Morirá solo. Lo sabe.

«No vas a morir. Me ha tomado mucho encontrarte y no voy a permitir que mueras».

—Muévete —Zayn dice.

Lo agarra de los brazos y lo lleva cerca de donde Harry puede verlos.

—Zayn, no hagas nada de lo que te vas a arrepentir —Harry intenta sonar tranquilo.

—Ya jodí lo único de lo que me puedo arrepentir.

Louis ve a Harry. Sus ojos bien abiertos, está gritando pero no es consciente de lo que pasa hasta que un dolor lo atraviesa en el costado.

—¡Ahhhh!

—¡Zayn, detente! No tienes que hacerlo, por favor. Matar a Louis no traerá a Niall de vuelta. Por favor.

—Tal vez no, pero si yo no puedo ser feliz tampoco lo serás tú. ¡Era tu obligación mantenerlo vivo!

—Te lo advertí, sabes que sí. ¡Zayn, por favor! —Sus  voz suena ahogada, tal vez sea la lluvia o el llanto.

—¡Cállate! Me lo debes. Lo necesito para traerlo de vuelta. Él sabe cómo, te lo dijo antes. —Zayn mueve su mano y vuelve a enterrar el cuchillo en Louis.

Louis se muerde el labio para evitar gritar.

—¡Louis! —Harry grita al ver como el color se va del rostro de Louis. Tal vez una herida no es mortal, pero ahora son dos y pierde sangre rápidamente.

—Lo sabes, ¿verdad, Louis? Ya recuerdas. Te he dado muchas pistas. ¡Dímelo!

Louis piensa y es como si fuera la última pieza de un rompecabezas porque comprende lo que Zayn le pide y las últimas páginas de la bitácora de William. Y recuerda que chocó con Harry la primera vez que lo vio y él lo salvó de caer.

«Todo se revierte» piensa.

—¡Sí! —Harry grita sin poder contenerse.

—No puedes traer a Niall de vuelta sin un sustituto —dice Louis escupiendo las palabras, temiendo que si no habla rápido olvide todo.

—Dime algo que no sepa. ¡Vamos! No queda tiempo —Zayn grita empujando a Louis.

Louis lo mira comprendiendo el significado de sus palabras.

—Todos los cuentos tienes algo de verdad —dice Louis retorciéndose del agarre de Zayn.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Lo siento por Niall, Zayn.

Louis se vale de toda la fuerza de la que es capaz para empujar a Zayn. Avanza a trompicones a donde está Harry observando todo y negando con la cabeza frenéticamente.

«¡No, no, no!».

—Ya me quitaste la vida una vez y no voy a dejar que me la quites de vuelta.

«Espero que tengas razón, Will».

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —Grita Zayn tomándolo por el pie.

—Lo que no me dejaste hacer antes.

Louis patea logrando zafarse unos segundo, los suficientes para agarrarse de Harry. Harry intenta apartarse, pero no puede moverse. Toma la cabeza de Harry entre sus manos y le da una mirada rápida a sus ojos. Son brillantes por las lágrimas y enormes por la sorpresa.

«Gracias, Harry».

Y lo besa.

Su mundo gira y luego todo se desploma.

—¡No!

Escucha los gritos de ambos chicos, pero todo es lejano.

Ve una luz y una figura negra se forma de la nada hay ruido, pero luego todo se vuelve negro.

*

Su cabeza duele, se incorpora pero las náuseas lo mandan de vuelta a la cama.

—Despertaste Bella Durmiente.

Es la voz de Liam. Abre lentamente los ojos encontrándose en la cama de la habitación

de la casa de su amigo. Liam está en cuclillas junto a él.

—La fiesta, ¿qué pasó? —Su voz es vacilante.

Sabía que podría no despertar, pero en definitiva esto no es nada de lo que imaginaba podía encontrarse.

—Lou, has estado en cama desde que llegaste. La fiesta fue anoche, te la perdiste.

—¿Qué?

—Una infección del ambiente o una mierda así. Has estado con fiebre y delirios por quince días.

—¿Y Harry? —dice Louis en un murmullo, que no logra escuchar Liam.  —Quiero agua —dice levantándose de la cama para ir a la cocina.

—Han pasado cosas extrañas desde tu llegada. Un chico ermitaño, Zayn,  desapareció anoche…

Liam continua hablando, pero a Louis no puede importarle menos, sigue de cerca a Louis, pero alguien llama a la puerta y se disculpa con él para abrir.

Llega a la cocina y se estira para tomar un vaso de la parte alta de la alacena, pero algo duele en sus costillas. Levanta su camiseta y encuentra la cicatriz delgada del cuchillo apenas curándose. ¿Imposible?

—Él es Louis —dice Liam a su espalda, cortando sus pensamientos—. Es el nuevo inquilino, Lou.

Louis gira y su respiración se corta ante los ojos verdes que lo miran fijamente. Ojos verdes que él conoce perfectamente.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, espero que lo hayan disfruta.  
> Al final el fic no es para nadie en particular, pero disfruté mucho escribiendo fuera de mi zona de confort, es la primera vez que escribo el género (que se supone es terror), así que perdón si está un poco apresurado y los clichés.  
> Por favor dejen sus comentarios.  
> Y gracias a Ross y Sabrina por traer esto al español <33 ya espero el siguiente.


End file.
